Perdu avec toi
by Jijisub
Summary: Otabek x Yurio : Victor, Yuri, Otabek et Yuri ont décidé de faire du trekking au milieu de la nature sauvage au Canada. Tout se passe bien, sauf que Victor et Yuri ont décidé de boire et décident d'escalader une montagne. Yurio et Otabek se lancent à leur poursuite et... se perdent.


Suite à une demande spéciale, voici un petit OS dédicacé à Pamela. J'espère que ce petit texte te plaira :p

Synopsis : Victor, Yuri, Otabek et Yuri ont décidé de faire du trekking au milieu de la nature sauvage au Canada. Tout se passe bien, sauf que Victor et Yuri ont décidé de boire et décident brutalement d'escalader une montagne. Yurio et Otabek se lancent à leur poursuite et... se perdent.

Genre : Shonen-ai.

Couple : Otabek x Yurio

Disclamer : Yuri on Ice appartient à Mitsuro Kubo

* * *

Otabek ne lui répondit rien et s'avança courageusement vers les fourrés. Yuri ne l'admettrait pas, mais l'obscurité en pleine nature ce n'était pas son truc ! Surtout dans un pays étranger. Le Canada, il y était déjà venu, mais ici... même s'il avait un arrière goût de Russie avec les sapins, ce n'était pas chez lui !

Le mont Waputic se détachait au loin et la rivière toute proche déversait dans l'atmosphère son haleine fraiche. Le paysage était à couper le souffle en plein jour, mais lugubre en pleine nuit comme il pouvait le constater à présent.

Yuri avait bien voulu l'admettre et c'était pour ça qu'il avait accepté de faire un trek avec les deux crétins... mais maintenant coincé sur cette terre sauvage, sans personne pour les aider, et sans savoir où se trouvait Yuri et Victor...

 _J't'jure !_ ragea-t-il intérieurement en repoussant toutes les branches avec violence ! Rien que de penser à eux, il avait envie de les égorger !

Au bout de dix minutes, une grande main se posa sur son épaule. Énervé, Yuri se tourna d'un bloc vers Otabek. Son visage était en partie éclairé par la torche et ses traits lui parurent inquiétants soudainement. Il ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un mouvement de recul. Ce qui sembla surprendre Otabek.

Son cœur cognait encore tandis que le kazakh l'interrogeait impassible malgré tout.

— Je t'ai fait peur ?

— N'importe quoi ! répondit Yuri avec agressivité.

Il était confus de sa réaction. Il ne s'y attendait pas non plus, trop absorbé par ses recherches et sa colère. Le ton qu'il avait employé ne semblait pas toucher le jeune homme qui lui dit avec flegme.

— Rentrons ! Nous nous sommes trop attardés ici.

Yuri resta un instant silencieux, avant de rentrer ses mains d'un geste sec, dans les poches de sa veste. Quel imbécile ! Ça c'est la première réaction qu'il avait, mais au fond de lui, il savait qu'il n'en pensait pas un mot. Otabek lui éclairait le chemin, et semblait lui jeter de fréquent coup d'œil autour de lui pour s'assurer qu'il ne se blesse pas.

Ils marchaient à peu près à la même hauteur. L'obscurité tranchée uniquement par le rai de lumière provoqué par la torche. La lune éclairait à peine l'environnement et pour la première fois, Yuri eut vraiment peur !

Inconsciemment, il se rapprocha d'Otabek, au point où leurs doigts s'effleuraient alors qu'ils marchaient. _Et s'ils étaient perdus ?_ songea Yuri en panique. _Et s'ils ne retrouvaient pas leur chemin ?_

Des bruits furtifs se firent entendre, pour la plupart inconnu de lui. Un frisson traversa Yuri. L'humidité ambiante et la fraicheur de la nuit perçaient sa petite veste plus faite pour la ville que pour l'aventure !

Oui, mais voilà ! Sur les vestes faites pour le trekking, il n'y avait pas de tête de tigre comme celle qu'il arborait actuellement ! La prochaine fois, se jura-t-il, il regarderait au plus pratique.

Soudain, un cri déchira l'obscurité, suivie d'un « Ouch » de douleur.

— Yuri ? Yuri, tu vas bien ? s'inquiéta Otabek.

Penché au-dessus de lui, le jeune homme l'éblouissait avec sa lampe. Yuri gémit autant de douleur due à sa chute que par la blessure que lui causait la lumière crue qui rencontrait son regard.

— Baisse la lampe ! ordonna Yuri. Tu me fais mal aux yeux.

— Pardon. Ça va ? s'inquiète Otabek.

Yuri analysa sa situation et grimaça. De son côté, Otabek avait pris son visage entre ses mains, examinant son expression. Yuri rougit et son cœur se mit à cogner furieusement dans sa poitrine. Ils s'étaient beaucoup rapprochés dernièrement, mais quelque part, une proximité soudaine comme celle-ci le déstabilisait. Il détourna les yeux et répondit à voix basse.

— Je me suis tordu la cheville, sinon je crois que ça va. Ces foutus petits cailloux...

— C'est vrai qu'on ne le voit pas bien, même avec la torche, reconnut Otabek.

Tout en parlant, Otabek avait posé la lumière et avait pris les mains de Yuri entre les siennes pour les frotter doucement. Yuri en fut tellement surpris qu'il ne sut quoi dire et laissa faire le Kazakh. Leurs visages étaient tout proches. À peine à quelques centimètres... Son odeur et sa chaleur l'enveloppèrent et Yuri délivra une de ses mains pour qu'il puisse la poser sur la joue d'Otabek.

— Je suis désolé, fit soudain Yuri. Si je t'avais écouté, nous n'en serions pas là.

Otabek avait fermé les yeux à demi et laissa Yuri le caresser. Pour un peu, ce dernier aurait pu l'entendre ronronner comme un gros félin. Hypnotisé par le pouvoir qu'il exerçait sur le Kazakh, Yuri laissa glisser son pouce jusqu'à ses lèvres, qu'il entrouvrit.

Leurs regards se rencontrèrent dans cette ambiance intime. Le temps parut suspendre son vol et sans savoir comment et pourquoi, son corps bougea et ses lèvres remplacèrent son pouce. Otabek resta immobile quelques secondes avant de le prendre dans ses bras.

— Yuri... chuchota Otabek.

Le velours avec lequel il avait prononcé son nom, fit frissonner le russe attisant sa passion. Bordel ! Il aimait ce type ! Il ne s'en cachait pas, et ne cherchait même pas à camoufler ce qu'il ressentait. Et ce dernier était loin d'être insensible.

Otabek de son côté, attendait son signal et cette fois-ci, il n'allait pas manquer l'occasion de le tenir contre lui. Il l'embrassa à son tour.

Le baiser se prolongeait, tant et si bien qu'ils étaient à bout de souffle lorsqu'il cassa. Ils se dévisagèrent quelques instants, avant qu'Otabek ne caresse son visage avec tendresse.

— Yuri...

À nouveau cette voix qui le faisait trembler.

— Je ne suis pas désolé pour le baiser, fit Yuri avec un air de défi, ne sachant pas comment se comporter.

Son visage le brûlait et la température montait en lui. Ce n'était pas possible d'être aussi beau, et en plus, Otabek n'était qu'à quelques centimètres de lui... enfin, c'était une façon de parler, parce qu'il le tenait entre ses bras et Yuri aurait tout donné pour qu'ils restent ainsi pour l'éternité.

— Moi non plus, je ne suis pas désolé, lui répondit Otabek avec un léger sourire sur les lèvres. J'en mourrais d'envie depuis des semaines.

— Seulement depuis des semaines ? reprit Yuri.

Sa déception avait filtré sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire. L'expression d'Otabek changea, même le peu de lumière, Yuri s'en rendit compte. La chaleur qu'il lisait dans ses yeux bruns le réchauffa un peu plus.

— Depuis des années, Yuri.

Sa main repoussa ses mèches blondes qui cachaient une partie de son visage. Yuri laissa son visage s'abandonner sous la paume chaude qui lui caressait le contour du visage.

— Je n'ai toujours vu que toi, Yuri.

Au même moment, la torche s'éteignit et Yuri qui avait le cœur qui battait la chamade, vit ce dernier s'arrêter. C'était une blague ?

— Hein ! hurla-t-il.

Contre lui, Otabek se détacha et cherchait quelque chose autour de lui, probablement la lampe torche. Yuri tendit sa main pour essayer de l'attraper, elle était à côté de lui, mais sa main rencontra celle d'Otabek et sous leurs doigts l'objet roula.

— Non ! s'écria Yuri.

Les deux hommes talonnèrent pour retrouver l'objet.

— Tu as un chargeur sur toi ? demanda tout à coup Otabek.

— Non, pourquoi ?

— C'est une torche LED, et il faut soit des piles et je n'en ai pas, ou un chargeur de portable.

— Quoi ? Non, mais tu crois que lorsque j'ai couru après ces deux imbéciles, j'ai pensé à emporter une quincaillerie avec moi ? répondit-il énerver. Et toi, tu y as pensé ?

— Non. J'ai juste pensé à prendre la torche sur la déserte à l'entrée du bungalow.

Soudain, Yuri fouilla dans sa poche intérieure de veste et trouva son portable. La lumière du téléphone éclaira à nouveau le sentier.

— Et voilà ! s'écria-t-il triomphalement.

— Il te reste beaucoup de batteries ?

En entendant cela, Yuri pâlit. Il vérifia et devint encore plus pâle.

— Non !

Otabek se releva et tandis une main vers Yuri qui l'a saisit.

— Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps. Je te suggère de monter sur mon dos, il est inutile que tu te blesses encore plus.

— Mais...

— Il faut rentrer le plus vite possible, coupa Otabek. Nous ne pouvons pas rester ici et risquer nos vies. Je te ramène à la maison. Si tu n'as presque plus de batterie.

— je pourrai téléphoner...

— Yuri et Victor sont ivres morts. Et qui veux-tu appeler pour nous secourir au milieu de nulle part ? Allez, en route Yuri. Et puis, j'ai très envie de poursuivre ce que nous avons commencé tout à l'heure.

— Quoi ? fit Yuri tout rouge.

Ce n'était pas tellement la proposition qui le gênait, c'est la manière dont il le lui disait, aussi franche et...

— Dépêche-toi !

Yuri cessa de parler et monta sur le dos d'Otabek qui passa ses bras sous ses cuisses.

— Éclaire bien le chemin, je n'ai pas envie de tomber.

— Tu es sûr de pouvoir marcher avec moi sur le dos ?

— Tu es très léger, Yuri.

Puis, Otabek se tut et commença à marcher sur le sentier. Contrairement à sa lampe torche, il n'y voyait rien à plus de dix mètres et encore. Yuri n'était pas très lourd, mais au fil des minutes, la fatigue, la faim et le stress de tomber à court de lumière commencèrent à lui grignoter des forces. Sous ses pieds, les cailloux roulaient, manquant de le faire tomber à maintes reprises.

Si seulement, il ne s'était pas laissé emporter par le mouvement, lorsque Yuri s'était mis à poursuivre Yuri et Victor qui s'étaient enfuis vers la forêt. Enfin, avait-il eu la présence d'esprit d'attraper une torche au cas où ! Car il faisait jour lorsque l'incident s'était produit.

Combien de temps purent-ils marcher grâce au téléphone de Yuri ? Otabek n'en sut rien, mais lorsque la lumière s'éteignit, il jura entre ses dents. La forêt était noire, n'offrant même pas un coin de ciel pour se repérer. Des bruits leur parvenaient de tous les côtés et jamais Otabek ne s'était senti aussi démuni.

— Tu pourrais marcher dans le noir ?

— Attends, je te pose quelques minutes. Je ne sens plus mes bras.

Yuri ne fit aucune réflexion. Il avait senti la tension s'accroitre autour de ses cuisses au fil des minutes. Hors de question, qu'Otabek se blesse par sa faute. Il s'appuya contre un tronc d'un jeune arbre tout proche. Sa cheville le lançait et au lieu de parler, il serrait les dents. Il n'avait plus d'énergie pour bavarder.

Deux bras l'attrapèrent et brusquement Yuri se trouva plaqué contre le corps d'Otabek. Ses bras s'étaient enroulés autour de ses épaules, et une de ses mains caressait ses cheveux. Sa bouche effleura son oreille, il lui chuchota.

— Je te protégerai, Yuri. Je te ramènerai à la maison.

Yuri voulut répondre, mais aucun son ne sortit de sa gorge nouée. Pour toute réponse, il se laissa aller contre lui. Ses bras se nouèrent autour de sa taille. Combien de temps restèrent-ils ainsi ? Ni l'un ni l'autre n'aurait su le dire.

Ils avaient un peu perdu la notion du temps. Sachant qu'en dehors de leur cercle intime, une immense forêt hostile les entourait. Attendant le moindre faux pas, la moindre faille pour les blesser et les perdre définitivement.

Alors, lorsqu'ils entendirent au loin les aboiements de chiens, et des appels, ils se figèrent, puis Yuri dit sans y croire.

— Tu entends bien la même chose que moi, Otabek ?

— Si tu entends des chiens, et des voix, alors nous entendons la même chose.

Alors, Yuri se mit à crier ! Et Otabek en fit de même. Des lampes torches en forme de points lumineux se distinguèrent. Puis, quatre chiens apparurent autour du couple toujours enlacé. Les secours mirent peu de temps pour les retrouver. Ils s'occupèrent en premier de la cheville de Yuri, puis ils placèrent l'adolescent dans une sorte de civière amérindienne qui le traina jusqu'au camp où les attendaient Yuri et Victor.

Victor se précipita vers eux et lança dans leur direction très inquiet.

— Yurio, Otabek ! Vous ne devriez pas partir à l'aventure comme ça ! C'est dangereux ! Si vous aviez besoin d'être seuls, vous n'aviez pas besoin d'aller aussi loin. Imaginez l'inquiétude de Yuri lorsqu'il s'est rendu-compte que vous aviez disparu.

Là, la moutarde monta au nez de Yurio. Ses poings se crispèrent, son expression devint mauvaise. Ils ne manquaient pas de toupet ces deux-là ! Pour toute réponse, il lança furieux.

— Je vais vous buter !

Victor voulut répondre, ainsi que Yuri, mais Otabek coupa court à toute discussion.

— Nous allons nous reposer. Nous sommes fatigués. Nous discuterons plus tard.

Sans effort, Otabek souleva Yuri dans ses bras. il remercia ses sauveteurs, ainsi que Yuri et il transporta le jeune homme jusque dans sa chambre. Une fois à l'intérieur, il posa Yuri sur son lit et l'examina pour voir s'il allait bien. Derrière la porte, Victor et Yuri essayèrent d'avoir des nouvelles, ou d'entrer.

Otabek se détourna de Yuri et ouvrit la porte suffisamment pour qu'ils puissent le voir, mais pas assez pour qu'ils voient ce qui se passait à l'intérieur.

— Si nous sommes dans cet état, c'est de votre faute ! Yuri vous a suivi alors que vous vous étiez enfuis dans la forêt ! Il s'inquiétait pour vous. Il va bien, mais pour le moment laissez-le tranquille. Il a besoin de se reposer.

Victor voulut parler, mais Otabek lui ferma la porte au nez. Il se tourna vers Yuri qui s'était allongé sur le lit et s'était endormi. Un sourire effleura les lèvres d'Otabek. Au final, ils discuteraient le lendemain. Ce n'était pas très grave dans le fond. Ils avaient le temps à présent.

°°0o0°°

 **Fin !**


End file.
